Above ground pools provide an inexpensive and healthy means of recreation for millions of families. During the off-season, however, these pools must be covered to prevent damage to their liners by the entry of falling debris and to prevent the contamination of water in the pool by leaves and dirt.
Many of the above-ground pools are relatively large, extending up to about twenty-eight feet in diameter; and they often require large and heavy pool covers to protect them.
One common means of securing such pool covers to the pools is to fasten selected portions of such covers to the top rails of the pools. However, applicant is not aware of any fastener which can be used for this purpose which can be removably attached to the top rail of the pool, which is durable, reliable, resistant to weathering, and inexpensive.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pool clip which can readily be attached to the top rail of a pool to provide secure fastening of a pool cover.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pool clip which, after it has been attached to the top rail of a pool, can readily be removed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pool clip whose physical properties do not change substantially with time.